


L'espoir à travers le noir

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Butterfly Effect (2004)
Genre: Bad Father, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, bad brother
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Evan en l'embrassant ce soir-là, après qu'ils aient tous les deux quitté la salle de cinéma, lui avait redonné espoir dans les hommes et dans la vie.





	L'espoir à travers le noir

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de l'effet papillon est à Eric Bress et J. Mackye Gruber.

Il lui avait sauvé la vie, sans peut-être même le savoir. Evan en l'embrassant ce soir-là, après qu'ils aient tous les deux quitté la salle de cinéma, lui avait redonné espoir dans les hommes et dans la vie. Il lui avait montré par sa douceur, par sa tendresse, qu'ils n'étaient pas tous des pervers pédophiles comme son père, ou des psychopathes cruels comme son grand frère Tommy. 

Evan était tout le contraire d'eux, et il lui donnait la force d'endurer tous ce que les hommes de sa famille lui faisaient subir. Sans lui, cela aurait fait bien longtemps qu'elle se serait suicidée. Bien sûre elle s'en serait voulue de laisser son frère seul avec leur père, mais même l'amour qu'elle portait à son aîné ne faisait pas le poids face à sa méchanceté et parfois elle aurait tellement préféré le haïr et cela lui aurait simplifié l'existence. 

Dans les yeux du garçon dont elle était amoureuse depuis l'enfance, elle s'était sentie belle, importante, aimée, respectée, et écoutée. Elle avait eu le sentiment d'avoir de la valeur, et si Tommy n'était arrivé elle aurait probablement pleuré de joie, submergée par une chaleur inconnue qui réchauffait tout son être. Elle n'était pas seule, il était là avec elle, et pour elle. Evan l'aimait malgré ce qu'elle avait subit, et ce qu'elle subissait encore de la part de sa famille, malgré son horrible passé, malgré ses cicatrices, malgré le fait qu'elle soit abîmée et sombre. Il se souciait d'elle et de son bonheur, personne ne s'était intéressée à elle auparavant, personne ne s'était fait du souci pour elle.

Il était son héros, celui qui la sauverait de ses monstres et qui l’emmènerait loin d'eux. Avec lui, les démons perdaient de leur pouvoir sur elle et la lumière perçait les ténèbres. Pour le moment son ciel était gris, mais à travers les fenêtres qu'étaient les yeux d'Evan elle avait vu le soleil, et à présent elle était certaine qu'un jour où l'autre son cauchemar prendrait fin, grâce à lui. Bientôt les gestes déplacés de son père, et les insultes de son frère cesseraient de la hanter jours et nuits.


End file.
